Jean Claude Returns
The eighteenth episode of Season 30. Jean Claude returns after a long break from Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz invests in smelly socks. Episode Summary One day while Phineas and Ferb are walking to the store to buy Yoshi some fruits, a mysterious bus approaches the corner. Who comes off? None other than their old pal, Jean Claude. They haven't seen him since he fought off the giant robotic tiger shark. Jean Claude says he has relatives in Danville so he's spending a few nights in Danville. He also wonders where their platypus is. Phineas reminds him the name was Perry. In Perry's lair, Monogram tells Perry that Doofenshmirtz is back at his abandoned self storage, which was strange because he hadn't been there in a really long time. The last time he was there, he was shot into the sky with a set of fireworks. He then reports Doof has been collecting stinky socks. Perry scratches his scalp and heads off. With Phineas and Ferb, the boys bring Jean Claude to their house, where they introduce him to Mario and Luigi. Jean Claude knows Mario. He remembers how he powered up an entire castle, saved the galaxy twice, and the adventure of nothing but gold coins. Yoshi asks Ferb for the fruit, and Ferb gives it to him. So today, Phineas declares that they're just going to spend time with Jean Claude. Then he asks when he needs to be at his relatives' house. Jean Claude says five. It's perfect and should give them plenty of time. At the abandoned self storage, Doof is counting his piles of dirty socks. He reaches twenty-five and decides it's not enough. Then, Perry bursts through the back door. Doofenshmirtz traps him in his Shocky Socky Suity. He presents his plan to him, the Stench-Inator. He plans to make the entire city smell like dirty socks, and that's where his new business comes in play. Doofenshmirtz Quality Air Cleaning. He would make a fortune. With the boys, they are having a blast. They do many fun activities like board games, hanging out at the soda shop, and flinging birds from sling shots. It's almost five, and Mario is pretty disappointed that they can't spend more time. Jean Claude says that they can always stop by his house. Just then, the air reeks. Jean Claude says he should probably get going, doing this between gagging. Phineas plugs his nose and rushes inside. Perry instantly destroys his inator. Doofenshmirtz says that was best failed inator, next to the Blow-Itself-Up-Inator. Songs *''What Are Friends For'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Here you go" Whatcha Doin' Luigi Perry's entrance to lair None seen Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage! Continuity *Phineas mentions a giant robotic tiger shark ("Jean Claude and the Tigershark") *Monogram mentions Doofenshmirtz blowing up with fireworks ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") *One of the board games they played was Spinning Tops of Doom ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Doofenshmirtz mentions the Blow-Itself-Up-Inator ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama!") Mario Continuity *Jean Claude mentions the following games (Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, New Super Mario Bros. 2) Allusions *'Super Mario Bros.': A big part of this season *'Sonic Colors': When Doofenshmirtz counts the sock piles, it's similar to a cutscene from this game *'Angry Birds': One of the boys activities is similar to this Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Season 30